


Hikes and Waterfalls

by HufflepuffMommy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Summer Loving - Back to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/pseuds/HufflepuffMommy
Summary: What happens when two people who want to be anonymous take a vacation to the same place? Some adventure, some bonding, and perhaps even some love?





	Hikes and Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this little fic for the Summer Loving - Back to Hogwarts Fest!

Hermione Granger sat on the beach, her toes in the warm sand and her face soaking the last of the day's sunny rays.

This is what she needed.

She inhaled the fresh sea air deeply and let out a contented sigh.

It didn’t matter that there were tourists all around bustling about; no one knew who she was and that was all she cared for.  
Another deep breath in and she smiled to herself. Yes, Hawaii was definitely the place to be right now.

It had been just over five years since the War ended. She had gone back to Hogwarts to not only help rebuild the school but to also finish her last year of studies. She received O’s on all her N.E.W.T.S. and was offered practically any position she wanted within the Ministry. She took employment in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she was content there.

That was until she received an owl from the Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall, who was offering her the job of being the new Muggle Studies teacher as well as the Gryffindor’s Head of House. She explained that being Headmistress was a too full time of a job and she wanted to pass down the role of Head of House to someone she admired and trusted.

Hermione sighed as she leaned back against her beach towel, thinking about her choices. Harry and Ron had been no help. Harry, who was next up to be Head Auror, was too busy helping Ginny plan their wedding. Ron had just shrugged and said, “Whatever you wanna do ‘Mione, we’ll support you.” She and Ron had tried to have a real relationship after the war, but both realized they were better off as friends. Ron was now dating Susan Bones and Hermione couldn’t be happier for the two. She even spoke with her parents, and they were the ones who told her to use her summer holiday wisely and take time for herself to see what she really wanted to do: Continue with the Ministry, perhaps even being Minister for Magic someday, or, go back to Hogwarts and help shape the minds of young witches and wizards for future generations to come.

Hermione looked around at the people surrounding her. There were families with children splashing around in the water. There were surfers coming in from a day on the sea. There were lovers, young and old, holding hands while walking across the beach. Even though it was near nightfall, the beach was alive as ever. The tiki torches were being lit on the sidewalks that lined Waikiki Beach and she could hear music starting to fill the air.

She was to be here a week, and she planned on using her time wisely.

And being here, on Oahu, far, far away from London, she knew could focus on herself without being recognized---

“What the fuc---Granger?” came a familiar voice behind her.

Hermione’s eyes widened as she spun around and they landed on Draco Malfoy, who was giving her a perplexed look.

“Malfoy?” she asked.

He chuckled ruefully and muttered, “Of course... I try and go somewhere I can be anonymous and I run into the Gryffindor Princess herself.”

Hermione glared at him and stood up. “Don’t you think I came here for the same reason?”

“Merlin knows why you do anything, Granger,” he said, looking away. “I sure don’t…”

“What does that even mean?” she asked.

Draco shook his head. “Nevermind. The beach is big enough for the two of us. I’m sure we can avoid each other while we’re here.”

She gave him a confused look. “Malfoy---”

“Have a good holiday, Granger,” he said as he stuffed his hands into khaki shorts and walked off.

Hermione sat back down on her towel and watched him until she could no longer spot him in the crowd of people. She hadn’t seen Malfoy since his trial after the war. He looked the same, maybe a bit thinner, if that was possible. It was odd seeing him in shorts and a loose t-shirt, she realized. She wondered briefly if his Dark Mark was still visible as she absently ran her fingers over her own scars on her arm.

She went back to looking at the ocean and watched as the sun dipped below the horizon. She gathered her towel and forgotten book she had set aside, and walked back to her hotel, hoping that tomorrow she could explore the island a bit and forget all about running into Draco Malfoy.

\-------

A creature of habit, Hermione was up before her alarm even went off. She put on a simple pink bikini and covered it up with a pair of jean shorts and a tank top before grabbing a small bite to eat from the hotel's continental breakfast.

She had plans for the day, but first, she wanted to do a bit of meditation on the beach before it got too crowded. Even though it was early, there were still others on the beach as well. She saw a small group of people doing yoga and wondered if maybe one of these days she can join them. Glancing around, she saw others who were just relaxing and others who were running along the beach.

She picked a spot that didn’t have much foot traffic and sat down on her towel. She sat with her legs crossed and closed her eyes, taking in even, deep breaths of the fresh air.

“So I guess this is going to be a common occurrence, huh?” said a breathless voice behind her.

She opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to look at the newcomer and they widened slightly at Draco’s appearance. He was wearing only running shorts and shoes and from the sweat dripping off his body, she concluded that he had been out running… and he was fit if she did say so herself.

She turned her head back towards the ocean quickly so that he wouldn't notice her blush. “Um, I guess. Morning, Malfoy. Out for a run?”

“Just finished, actually,” he said, his breathing starting to even out. “And what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to meditate, actually, you know, clear the mind and all.”

Draco chuckled. “Is that possible for someone who knows so much?”

Hermione’s lips twitched with a smile. “It is...if I don’t keep being bothered.”

She was answered with a soft chuckle then a cough as if masking the action.

“I would like to speak to you, actually. I was hoping to run into you today, I just wasn’t expecting it to be this early,” he said.

“Oh… well, alright,” she said, turning to face him again.

He looked down at her and gestured to the towel. “Mind if I sit? I’d rather not speak down towards you.”

“Well that would be a first,” she muttered in response, then gasped as she realized what she said and covered her mouth. “I’m sorry, that was--”

“Honest,” he said as he sat down. He ran a hand through his hair, which was sticking out in odd directions due to the sweat from his run.

“I still shouldn’t have said it,” she said as she scooted over to put some space between them. “I apologize for the harshness.”

Draco shook his head, staring out in front of him. “There’s no reason for you to apologize, not after the way I treated you back at Hogwarts.” He turned his head and looked at her finally. “That’s actually why I wanted to speak to you…”

She was about to shake her head and tell him it was fine, that he didn’t need to, but realized that maybe he needed to do this; maybe she needed it too. She nodded and turned her body to face him. “Alright.”

Draco’s face changed slightly, to what Hermione thought was relief.

“First,” he said as he shifted himself to mirror her, “I want to apologize for how I treated you while at Hogwarts. I don’t want to go making excuses for my actions, as it was how I was raised... however, I realize now, how wrong it all was, and for that, I apologize. I also want to apologize for yesterday. I was caught off-guard and I handled it badly.”

Hermione gave him a nod a small smile. “Thank you, I accept your apology and…”

“I also want to apologize for what happened that night at the manor,” he said quietly.

Hermione sucked in a breath and automatically knew which night he was referring too. “You don’t have to apologize for that…” she said just as quietly.

He looked up and their eyes locked. “It was _my_ aunt who tortured you. In my house.”

She blindly reached out and grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze. “You had no control over anything that happened. I do not blame you. There is no need to carry guilt for something that you didn’t do.”

To Draco’s surprise, her words made it feel like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He squeezed her hand back before letting it go, then shifted himself so that he was staring back towards the ocean. Hermione did the same and they both sat there in quiet company, absorbed in their own thoughts.

Draco broke the silence a little while later. “Are you staying near the beach?”

Hermione nodded and pointed to a hotel behind her. “I’m staying over there. You?”

Draco smirked and inclined his head towards the hotel next to it, which was much more extravagant. Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly and chuckled. “I should have known.”

“I should probably head back,” he said. “Take a shower and figure out what to do for the rest of the day now that I don’t have to scope out the beach looking for you.”

Hermione nodded as they both stood up. “Yes, I need to get going too before it gets too warm. I’m going to check out a hike I read about…. Would you like to join me?”

She wasn’t sure who was more surprised at her invite; her or Draco.

When he finally found his voice again, he said, “Yeah, sure, sounds like fun. I can meet you at the front of your hotel in about a half hour?”

Hermione nodded and watched as Draco jogged back towards his hotel. She shook her head to snap herself out of staring at him and made her way to her own hotel.  
\-------  
Supplied with backpacks that contained sandwiches, snacks, and water, Hermione waited for Draco outside her hotel. She had the jeep she was renting parked next to her and realized she never warned Draco that they would be traveling “the muggle way.”

She saw the tale-tale sign of his white-blond hair amongst the crowd and waved towards him, calling his name.

He raised a brow at the backpacks. “If you came here alone, how do you have two bags?” he asked, taking one.

Hermione blushed and leaned in to whisper, “I used a duplication spell.”

“Makes sense,” he said, slipping one of the straps on his shoulder. “So how are we getting there? Is there an apparition point or…”

“Er, no...we’re driving,” she said.

Draco’s eyes widened slightly then finally noticed the jeep next to her. “In that? It doesn’t even have a top!”

“It’s perfectly safe, I assure you,” she said, opening the back door and placing her backpack on the seat. She waited for Draco to place his in as well before closing the door and hopping into the driver's seat. Draco hesitantly climbed in the other side, shutting the door with a bang.

“Don’t forget your seatbelt,” she said, strapping hers on to show him how it was done. After some fumbling around, Draco finally managed to snap his into place and Hermione started the engine.

Draco’s eyes widened again. “Are you sure you know how to drive one of these things? I’ve never even seen you on a broom.”

“Draco,” she said as she placed sunglasses over her eyes then looked at him with a smirk on her lips. “I may not have been a flyer, but I’m an excellent driver. Now, sit back and relax. I’ve got this.”

Caught off guard by the use of his first name, he did as he was told and held on as she left the parking lot.

It took a while, but Draco finally relaxed on the drive towards one of the mountains. “So where are we going?” he yelled above the wind.

“We’re doing a hike called Moana Falls. Here,” she said, as she reached for her bag and tossed it on his lap. “There’s a hiking book in there somewhere.”

Draco chuckled as she rummaged through her bag. _Of course, the bookworm wouldn’t go anywhere without a book_ , he thought. He pulled out the book she mentioned and flipped through the pages. They talked about the hike she chose, and even some others that looked interesting, until they finally arrived at their destination.

Donning their backpacks, they started the hike, which was fairly simple, except for a few muddy areas in which Hermione slipped and got mud down her leg. She glared at Draco, who was laughing freely, but couldn’t stop the smile that was forming on her face.

She reached out for him to help pull her up, but instead, she pulled him until he too was in the mud.

Covered in mud and dirt, the pair made their way along the trail until they found the falls.

It was simply spectacular.

The water cascading was beautiful and created rainbows all around them. Hermione dropped her backpack, tossed off her shorts, tank, and shoes, and ran towards the waterfall, followed closely by Draco.

The two enjoyed the refreshing water and washed off most of the dirt they had obtained. They laughed and splashed until they finally called a truce.

They sat on a nearby rock and ate their lunches while they watched the other hikers enjoy the water. Hermione noticed that the Dark Mark on Draco’s arm was still there, but the color was nearly the same as his skin, just slightly pinker. She looked at her own scar and realized it was the same color. Draco noticed where her eyes were wandering and he mentioned how he was thinking of getting a muggle tattoo to go over it. They talked about different designs that would cover it up nicely until they finished eating and started the hike back to the Jeep. Since it was still early in the day, they decided to do another hike called Judd Trail, which was even muddier than the first, but the end result was another beautiful waterfall.

By the time they made it back to the hotel, they were exhausted, though famished. Hermione invited Draco to her room and ordered a pizza while she took a quick shower, then he disapparated to his own room to shower and clean up, returning just moments after the food arrived.

They indulged on the cheesy goodness in silence as they inhaled their food.

“So how long have you been in Hawaii?” Hermione asked, grabbing a second slice.

“A few days,” he answered. “My house arrest finally ended and I wanted to be anywhere that wasn’t London. My mother went to live in France after hers ended we both haven’t been back to the manor since.”

Hermione nodded, momentarily forgetting he was exempted from going to Azkaban since Harry had testified for him, but he was still placed under house arrest for five years.

“That was a few months ago, right? Where did you go before here?” she asked.

“I went to Japan and China for a month. Australia for a while...”

“My parents live in Australia!” she said, smiling fondly.

“Really? I thought you were from London?” he asked, confused.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. “I _am_ from London, but my parents moved to Australia during sixth year,” she said, purposefully omitting the part that she had erased their memories for a while and planted the idea of such move.

“I see...” he said, taking a third slice of pizza from the box. “Anyways, I decided that Hawaii would be my last trip before heading back to London. Though I don’t plan on staying at the manor. It can rot for all I care,” he said.

“Where are you going to stay then?” she asked.

Draco shrugged. “I’ll figure it out when the time comes. I actually received a job offer that also includes housing, so I may take that up, but I’m still unsure.”

Hermione looked at him with surprise. “Really? What kind of job?”

“Potion making. I had been working on my alchemy during my house arrest and started making potions to donate to St Mungo’s and even started making my own. It’s become a hobby of mine, but I don’t know if I want to do it as a career.”

Hermione nodded. “Makes sense.”

“What about you?” he asked, taking a sip of his drink. “Where do you work?”

“Well, I currently work at the ministry,” she said, picking at her pizza. “But I’m unsure if I want to continue,” she admitted.

“I figured that’s where you’d be working,” he said with a smirk. “Why do you think you don’t want to continue?”

It was Hermione’s turn to shrug. “I’m not sure really. The job pays well, I’m busy enough, but lately, I’ve just been bored at the redundancy of it all. That, and, I also received a job offer myself for something different. That’s actually why I’m here in Hawaii, to take some time for myself and think about what I want to do.”

“Well, I’m sure whatever you decide, you’ll do great at it,” Draco said, giving her a small smile.

Her cheeks flared slightly and smiled back. “Thank you.”

Draco stretched and yawned as he stood up from his chair. “I’m going to call it a night. See you tomorrow maybe?”

Hermione nodded, “Yeah, maybe. Good night Draco.”

“Night, Granger,” he said, then disapparated where he stood.

Hermione grabbed her wand from her suitcase and used it to tidy up the room a bit. She crawled under the covers of her bed and turn on the telly, which soon lulled her sleep after a busy day of hanging out with Draco Malfoy.

\-----

It had become an unspoken agreement that the two would meet at the beach in the mornings, after Draco’s run and Hermione’s meditation. They spent nearly every day exploring the island, going on hikes, checking out museums, and just hanging out on the beach. No one would have ever thought that the two had been adversaries in school. Around the fourth day, Draco stated that he made an appointment at a tattoo parlor for later that evening. He didn’t ask, but Hermione offered to go with him and he didn’t argue. The few times she saw him wince, she held his hand and he would squeeze it. As an act of solidarity, Hermione decided to get a small tattoo on her shoulder; a phoenix.

Draco’s tattoo came out beautifully - they made the skull from his Dark Mark darker, but instead of a snake slithering through it, it was a dragon with its scales in the shape narcissus flowers.

\-----

The night before Hermione’s departure back to London, Draco was trying to convince her to go out to a club with him for some dancing and drinks.

“Come on Granger,” he pleaded teasingly. “I’ve let you drag me all around the island, now it’s my turn to take you somewhere. Give it an hour and if you’re not having fun, we’ll call it night, deal?” he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed in agitation, which Draco took as an affirmation that she would go and he smiled widely.

“Fine. One hour,” she said. “But if I don’t like, I’m coming back here and going to the beach one last time.”

“Sure sure. I’ll come to pick you up at 8,” he said. Without waiting for her to agree, he popped back to his room.

Hermione bit her lip nervously. This almost sounded like a date…

She flipped through the clothes in her suitcase and pulled out a dark purple spaghetti strap dress that was both comfortable and flattering on her curves. She transfigured her sandals into something with a bit more heel to it so that it matched her dress. She applied some makeup and let her hair down for the first time the whole trip, using her wand to tame and soften the curls on her head.

A splash of her favorite body spray later and she was ready to go, just as there was a knock on her hotel room door.

She opened it to find Draco, looking rather dashing in some dark jeans and a plain grey shirt that brought out his eyes. His eyes widened when they landed on her.

“Wow, Granger. You clean up nicely.” He said it teasingly, but she noticed softness in his eyes.

She laughed nervously and smacked his arm playfully. “Same can be said for yourself. Didn’t realize you owned any shirts with actual sleeves,” she teased back.

“I don’t,” he said with a wink, “Nothing a little wand work couldn’t fix though.” He held out his elbow. “Ready to paint the town green?”

“Um, I think the term you’re looking for is ‘paint the town red’,” she said as she linked her arm within his.

“Oh I know the saying, I just prefer green over red,” he said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You’re such a prat, Malfoy.”

He winked at her as he slid his hand down her arm, locking his fingers with hers. The action caused goosebumps to appear on her skin.”I know,” he said smugly.

The club Draco took Hermione too wasn’t too far from her hotel, so the walk was short enough so that she wouldn’t have time to change her mind. Plus, the grip he had on her hand kept her from fleeing. They entered the building and it was brighter than Hermione thought it would be… no strobe lights flashing everywhere, and the music was, dare she say, good?

“I’m going to get us drinks. You find a table. Any requests?” he asked over the music.

“Surprise me with anything fruity,” she said, already scanning around for a table.

It took a while, but she finally found one just as Draco caught up with her. “Here you go,” he said, handing her a cocktail glass with a liquid that was pink to peach in a gradient color.

“What’s this?” she asked as she took the glass and sniffed the drink.

“It’s called ‘Sex on the Beach’” he replied.

Hermione had just taken a sip when he responded and she choked in response. “What?” she asked, gasping.

Draco chuckled and bumped his shoulder with hers lightly. “Just try it, Granger. It’s good. A popular drink amongst the ladies… at least that’s what the bartender told me.”

She looked at him skeptically before taking a small sip. Her eyes lit up. “Oh...this is good,” she said as she took a much longer sip. “A nice blend of tropical juices.”

“See. Told you you’d like it,” he said, taking a sip of his own drink.

“What do you have?” she asked.

“Whiskey,” he said, taking a swig.

“Ugh, that stuff is too strong for me,” she said, taking another sip of her cocktail. Draco noticed her cheeks were already turning a pinkish color.

He threw back the rest of drink in another gulp before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the dance floor. “Come on, let’s dance before you get too pissed from that fruity drink of yours.”

“My alcohol tolerance isn’t that low,” she shot back. She realized the drink was still in her hand, so to prove her point, she finished the rest before placing it on a passing table.

Hermione had never liked dancing, but she realized that with the liquid courage in her system, and Draco showing her what to do, she found that she was having a good time.

They danced and drank, making sure to stop for some appetizers and water, before going back to the dance floor.

Two hours had gone by and there was finally a slow song that came through the speakers.

“Oh thank Merlin,” Hermione said, heading back towards the table. “My feet are killing me.”

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. “Where are you going?”

“To the table. I figured you’d want to sit out the slow dance.”

Draco rolled his eyes and he brought her even closer until their chests bumped into each other and he put his hands on her hips.

Her cheeks flared even redder, though she hoped he wouldn't notice, or assumed it was from all the dancing and alcohol. She tentatively placed her hands around his neck and swayed to the music. After a moment, exhaustion started to hit and she rested her head on his chest. When she breathed in, all she smelled Draco and it comforted her more than she thought it would.

“So, are you glad I dragged you out tonight?” he asked after a while.

She lifted her head and looked up at him. She gave him a smile. “Yes. I don’t really do things like this.”

“What, go drinking and dancing with a handsome young man?” he asked with a wink.

Hermione laughed. “Yes, actually. I normally just go to work and then relax at home with a good book or watch something on the telly. Maybe venture out to the shops if I have the inclination too, but otherwise, that’s it. Besides, it’s not like there’s a handsome young man to come around and take me out,” she winked back.

Draco shook his head. “I’m surprised there isn’t a line of wizards waiting out your door to go out with you,” he said.

“Aside from being ‘Harry Potter’s best friend’, there’s not much else the male population sees in me,” she said sadly. “Believe me, I know. I’ve had my fair share of dates here and there and all they want to talk about is Harry and our time finding Horcruxes. I just stopped accepting offers to go out.”

A flash of anger grew within Draco. “They’re idiots, Granger. Anyone of those men would have been lucky to actually get to know you. You’re not just smart, you’re intelligent and you have a sense of adventure.”

She smiled at him. “Go on.”

He smiled back and moved a strand of hair to behind her ear and Hermione’s stomach flopped at the action.

“You’re forgiving. You care about others. You’re brave and brilliant. And you’re beautiful.”

Their dancing had slowed down to nearly a stop as he talked. Hermione’s eyes began to brim with tears as he finished his statement.

He was about to continue when she launched herself at him and crashed her lips to his.

The kiss was messy and sloppy, but felt just right at that moment.

Draco’s fingers found their way into her hair as he tilted her head back to deepened the kiss even more.

When they resurfaced, they realized the fast-paced music had started up again, but they didn’t care. They looked at each other and smiled.

Draco leaned down and whispered, “Do you want to get out of here?” he asked as he started kissing along down her neck.

“Absolutely,” she said breathlessly.

They laced their fingers together as they made their way to the door of the club. As soon as they were outside and around the corner, Hermione pulled Draco into a dark corner and assaulted his lips once more.

“You know,” she said in between kisses, “that drink you gave me... What was it called? Oh yes, ‘Sex on the beach’? It’s giving me ideas...well, not the beach part, because of all the sand… but definitely the first part.” She spoke between kisses and Draco didn’t register right away what she was saying at first. Finally, he understood.

He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. “Really now?”

She kissed along his neck until she reached his ear and nibbled on his lope.

“Yes,” she whispered.

His knees nearly gave in and he groaned. He had to pull her away from him to get his bearings straight. “Granger… Hermione…” He waited until she looked at him. “Are you sure?”

She used her hands on his shoulders to jump up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and giving him a kiss so deep that he nearly saw stars. “What do you think?”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. He apparated them on the spot to the middle of his hotel room, where he tossed Hermione onto the bed before crawling up on top of her.

It was sloppy, wild, and frantic.

It was one of the best nights that Hermione had had in a long time.  
\----  
When morning came, Hermione woke up first, confused momentarily about her whereabouts. When she realized where she was, and who was next to her, she began to panic. Not because she slept with Draco, but because she wanted to stay and do it again. And again and again.

She slipped out of the bed quietly, grabbed her clothes from the floor, then went into the bathroom to apparate back to her room.

Tears streamed down her face as she packed her bags but by the time she headed to the airport, they had dried.

What they did was a one-time thing and could never happen again. There was no possible way Draco Malfoy, pureblood wizard and one of the Sacred 28, would ever want a real relationship with her. His family and friends would disown him.

It was better this way, she reasoned with herself, especially since she had decided to take the job at Hogwarts.

\-------

September 1st arrived with a flash and Hermione Granger found herself on Platform 9 ¾. Her little triste with Draco had happened a few months prior and she hadn’t heard a single word from him since. She didn’t want to admit that she wanted him to come after her, but the fact that he didn’t made her realize that her assumptions were correct: they could never be together.

As she helped usher students onto the train, she could have sworn she saw a flash of platinum blond in the corner of her eye, yet when she looked, it was gone. Her shoulders sagged in disappointment then turned around as someone tapped her on her back.

She was expecting a student; who she found was Draco.

She stared at him with wide-eyes and blinked a few times as he stood there in front of her.

“Granger,” he said, nodding his head cordially.

“Draco… what are you doing here?” she blurted out.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Remember how I told you that I was offered a job, that included housing? Well…” he motioned around him. “It was at Hogwarts. You’re looking at the new Potions Master.” Draco glanced at her teacher robes. “I take it the job you were offered was also at Hogwarts? Let me guess… new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher?” he said, smirking.

A small smile formed on her lips. “No. Muggle Studies. As well as head of Gryffindor House.”

Draco’s brows raised. “Impressive. Congratulations… Professor.” He stuck out his hand and when she went to shake it, he pulled her close and whispered. “Don’t think I forgot about our night in Hawaii. Once we’re settled, I’d like to speak with you…” he moved his face so that his eyes were on hers. What she saw was a mixture of hurt, anger, and… hope. “Please,” he whispered.

Hermione nodded. “Alright…. Professor. Tonight, after the feast. We’ll… talk.”

He smirked, kissed the top of her hand discretely, then they parted ways as the train blew its final call.

_Well, one thing's for sure_ , Hermione thought, _this was definitely going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts_.


End file.
